The Woe of Agent Hawaii
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Kaikaina Grif didn't mean to act the way she did...it was her A.I.'s fault that she tended to embarrass the family. she just wanted to be who she was before it all happen, the sweet, naive, hometown girl but thanks to the A.I. and Freelancer, she wasn't that anymore... she honestly didn't know who she was anymore.


**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

"I f*beep*ing hate you."

"aw no you don't."a cheerful voice said and making the first one groan.

"ever since the day I got you in my head you been making everyone think I go around and...man I can't even say it because it is so gross!"

"hey they are my memories I can't help but want to share them."

"you made my brother think I can't do anything right but be the Grif who always embarrasses the family thanks to you! I don't know why I couldn't get a normal A.I., where in the world did you come from anyway?"

"well it is a long story but I don't mind sharing, it all started when I was fragmented from this A.I. guy who couldn't help but be paranoid that his girlfriend or was it his wife was cheating on him when she would take off for days and at times years."

"why don't I believe that?"

"hey it's the truth Kaikaina, the guy was so paranoid...I was just fragmented of that paranoia and mistrust he had for her...and the Director was going to have the Counselor throw me out...but when you came to the project and became Agent Hawaii, I felt  
like you saved my life...I wouldn't be here right now if you didn't come...sure you were the youngest Agent in the project and was made to leave after a few months of training."

"it was not a few months, it was a year...and I was made to join Yellow Team for a while before I ran off and decided to go find my brother...still haven't told him I can see colors now thanks to you fixing my eyes...but in doing that you now have my color blind that I use  
to have...just because I'm thankful to you for that doesn't mean I have forgiven you for the other stuff you put me and others through...'Sister'..."

"I like that nickname...makes me forget what my A.I. name was."

"if I recall correctly I believe the Director called you the Big Mistake...he didn't bother giving you a real name."

"no no, I remember the Counselor calling me Negative-Delta, something to do with me being fragmented at the same time as that Delta one...hey kinda makes me his sister don't it?"

"yeah and he got all the brains and you got..."Agent Hawaii said as she looks at the yellow A.I. that was next to her right shoulder "everything else but that..."

"Thanks!"Negative-Delta said not really picking up on the insult that was just thrown at her.  
Agent Hawaii looks down at the grass "you know it was because of you I'm no longer close to my brother and why he thinks of me as being so dumb even after I went back home to him and mom after I took that long trip  
to which they still didn't know it was to Freelancer..."

"I'm sorry..."Negative-Delta said in a voice that shows she was indeed sorry for causing the young woman so much pain in her life since she got her.

"yeah well you can't change the past, and we need each other I guess since we are all the 'family' we got now since my brother and my team ditch me."

"yeah my fault too, sorry."

"if I didn't know any better I would think you were becoming more smart."

"oh does that mean you will let me pick where we live now after we left when that crazy robot guy tried to kill us?"

"yeah no, I'm still picking where we are going to live now...lucky for us he thought he killed me when I played possum."

"but isn't that a rat?"

"I guess a possum is kinda of a rat...now shut up and let me try to find a ship so we can get the heck out of here."

"will do!"the A.I. said with a cheerful voice as the young woman runs to where she thought she seen a ship last.

**to be continued**

* * *

**I'm just going to make this only three chapters I think, I will work on the next two chapters tomorrow I think because right now all I want to do is just watch a movie...**


End file.
